The increase in activity in the security field has highlighted some of the shortcomings of user authentication systems.
Security authentication systems generally come in a number of categories. Card or fob based systems use cards or fobs which, when swiped or placed near readers, authenticate their holder as being legitimate. Biometric systems require that the user use a biometric reader so that a biometric reading (usually a retina scan, a fingerprint, or any other known biometric based indicia) can be taken. Password/passcode based systems require a user to enter in a password/passcode for authentication. Other systems may use any combination of these general categories of authentication systems.
Of course, most of the above noted authentication systems have their drawbacks. Specifically, passwords/passcodes can be stolen. Similarly, cards and fobs can also be stolen and/or duplicated. Also, passwords/passcodes can be forgotten while cards and/or fobs can be lost. Biometric based authentication systems, while almost foolproof, require a more active participation from the user. As well, biometric based systems have sometimes been seen as too invasive for some people to use.
There is therefore a need for an authentication system that is neither invasive nor easy to lose. As well, such an authentication system should also not be vulnerable to theft and, even if stolen, it should not be usable by whoever stole it.